


Writing History

by rebecca_selene



Series: Beautiful Wonderland [2]
Category: Alice in Wonderland (1951), Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 05:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca_selene/pseuds/rebecca_selene
Summary: Mathilda reflects while Belle gives a library tour.





	Writing History

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](https://femslash100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[femslash100](https://femslash100.dreamwidth.org/) Drabble Tag round 7 prompt: [Any/Belle, library love](https://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html?thread=6130508#t6130508) from [](https://femme-slash-fan.dreamwidth.org/profile)[femme_slash_fan](https://femme-slash-fan.dreamwidth.org/)

“Oh, and this one!” Belle added another library book to the pile, launching into a summary about a daring girl who saves China.

Despite Belle’s efforts, Mathilda still didn’t see the appeal of fantastical stories. However, she was finding herself charmed by Belle’s sparkling eyes as she shared her favorites, her determination to find the right one for Mathilda’s interests, her willingness to try the dry tomes Mathilda preferred.

She might never enjoy fiction as much as her newfound companion, but as Belle drew her deeper into the library, Mathilda felt rather ready to begin a story of her own.


End file.
